Eleven Takes a Fall
by IloveStrangerThings13
Summary: Eleven gets her self in some trouble, and ends up in the hospital. What happened? UPDATE so um I have soooooooo many ideas for this so there will be many MANY parts please enjoy and be patient! I'm going to make the second part of the story a bit long ( or at least set a goal for it) then I will work on the other parts which will be smaller. -Me MILEVEN
1. Chapter 1

Mike sat down at lunch waiting for El to join him. As he sat looking around for her he also noticed that Troy and his gang also wasn't in the lunchroom. Mike had always thought the worst, but Eleven had told him to stop worrying so much so he let that horrible thought pass.

He started getting worried after almost half their lunch had gone by and she still wasn't there.

"Do you want to go look for her Mike?" Dustin asked also concerned.

"Yeah, do you guys want to help me?" He gestured to the party. They nodded.

They split up into pairs of two, Max stayed in the lunch room and waited for her. Two looking in the building, two looking around the building. Mike wanted to check around the building with Lucas.

Mike and Lucas had approached the side of the building where the gym door led outside to the small ally.

" Holy shit!" Lucas shouted and pointed. Mike followed the point to find El laying passed out on the ground. Blood. All. Over.

"El!" My God Mike was terrified. He ran up to her and knelt down.

" Lucas go tell Max, Dustin, and Will to get over here now." He said calmly. Lucas was already halfway there.

" Oh El. Oh my God." He gasped really noticing why she was bleeding so much. She had a slash atleast 3 inches long starting at her elbow, a broken bloody nose, and a almost-deep-enough-to-kill-you cut right around her tattoo.

" Who could have done this to you? I don't know anyone who could-" He stopped realizing who it might have been.

" Troy. God that son of a bitch is gonna pay." Mike mutterd. But Eleven herd him.

" Mike." She breathed and let out a cry of pain.

"El! Oh My God. We are going to get you help, just hold on." Just then the party came running over. El was sobbing.

"M-my arms." She cried.

" She needs medical attention! Now! Hurry!" They picked her up and hurried her to the nurses office.

" Good God, what happened?!" She almost yelled as she frantically grabbed the phone to dial 911.

" We don't know." Will said, his eyes wide with terror as he looked at her arms.

When the ambulance arrived they claimed that the kids would have to stay at school.

They really wanted to come and support Eleven but understood that the could go visit her right after school.

4 hours later after school, Mike, Max, Dustin, Lucas, and Will found themselves beside Eleven in her hospital bed.

El let out a small groan and opened her eyes. Everyone gasped in relief.

" I'm guessing you guys want to know what happened?" She said lifting her arms in the air wincing slightly.

" Yeah." They all said synchronized.


	2. Chapter 2

" Alright, but guys please tell me you wont go murder anyone." El was very nervous especially since she knew how Mike got when he found out about this kind of stuff.

" El we promise and i'm sure that Hopper wouldn't let us anyway." Max sighed in disappointment.

Eleven smiled and told them what had happened.

" I was going to lunch from gym class when all the sudden this group of girls came over to me. They looked much older than me, I smiled politely and they didn't seem to appreciate my niceness. They walked to me, looking in every direction to see if anyone was looking and...and...they attacked me. I know it sounds absolutely absurd and confusing as to why they would attack me." She glanced at Mike who was looking at her arms.

" They had a knife and a really strong punch, kick, you name it... they really…." El looked at Mike once more seeing the sympathy for Eleven grow. Max got up and walked out of the curtain were Eleven lay on the hospital bed. She had left because she understood what it was like to be hurt like that. Lucas followed her out. Will and Dustin just looked at each other in aw. It was sickening to think that anybody would even think of hurting a kid there age like that. They walked out understanding that Mike needed a moment with Eleven.

"El..." He trailed off not knowing what to say of course because he knew that he would never understand her pain.

A doctor walked in and explained that she could have died if someone wouldn't have found her. That scared her alot. He then went on that she would be able to go home...but her ankles and legs had been so badly bruised that she would need crutches just for a couple of days then she would be alright.

'She would be alright' is the only thing Michael Wheeler had wanted to hear.

The nurse brought out the cruches and a weelchair just in case.

To be honest Mike was a little happy he would be able to take care of her. It reminded him of when Lucas, Dustin, and Mike had found her in the woods in the perpetual downpour of the rain.

Thank _God its friday. _

They got Eleven in the car, she whimpered a little when they had to lift her into the car.

Mike HATED this. He knew that what the doctors had told him about her feeling better in only two days was ridiculous. _Have they seen her yet? _He scoffed. Now Mike wasn't thinking that she wouldn't be able to feel better it just was to obvious. Max understood.

The drive home was quiet. Mike sat in the back holding Els hand. _This had to of happened today _El thought. When the first of the warm spring weather was just perfect for laying under a tree reading a book whilst the shade of a big oak tree kept her from getting to warm. This thought made her tired, although she knew she would want to wait till they were home and she could sleep in her bed.

They arrived. Gingerly set El in the chair and Hopper laid her on her bed and closed the door.

"But Mike…" Hopper opend the door, looked at her, rolled his eyes and sighed, " Hold on."

Mike didn't say a word as Hop called his mother informing her of what had happened and how Mike was wanting to stay and help her all weekend. His mother said it was completely ok with her.

Mike had noticed that his mother had started to understand that MIke really did love this girl and wasn't just trying to be cute. He greatly appreciated it.

"Ok, rules, NO kissing…"

"Is that it?" Eleven asked.

"Well yup. There is nothing else you could do besides-"

"DAD." El sighed embarrassed that he would think that.

He closed the door and Mike pulled out his stash of clothes he kept at Els and went to change.

Mike turned on the fan in her room on a low setting as the silence we irritaeinghopper may want to here what they are talking about. Then he carefully climbed beside her, " Do you want the light on, or off?" It was and odd question to ask since they usually just kept it to when mike had sleepovers with the party. " Off." She whispered. He clicked it off and wrapped his hand around her waist and set his chin on her shoulder as she faded away from him. MIke felt her smile as he started to lightly scratch her back.

Eleven fell asleep easily, knowing that they had the comfort of each other.

It was 9:00pm when they had gone to bed about five hours later El had woke up breathing very heavily.

_Aw crap the medicine wore off_

"Mike?" She whispered and shook his shoulder.

"Mike." She said and wimperd.

"El? What's wrong?" He sat up startled a little bit.

"My arm... its hurting." Mike got up immediately trying to be quiet as he went to retrieve her medicine and some water. He knew how awful the stuff tasted.

"Ok, here you go," Mike handed her the small cup with her medicine inside while he held the cup of water.

Eleven quickly drank it gaging a little and drank the whole cup of water.

"Ewwwww," She giggled, and started to laugh quietly as she saw Mike preteding to gag.

" Okay, you need to sleep." Mike smiled, glad that he could make his El happy in times of pain.

This time when they cuddled they didn't face away from each other, they looked at each other and Eleven grinned feeling so lucky to have someone like Mike with her.

"I love you so much Mike." She sighed, holding his hands. It was a big move. Saying 'I love you'

Mike looked at her deep brown eyes, "I love you to El." He smiled placing his lips on her forehead lightly.

El was content, cuddling with the one she loved, and so was Mike, who swiftly fell asleep with great ease. El fell asleep too, comforted by knowing that Mike would never leave her. He was her rock, anchor, and light in the dark.

**Hi everyone! This is P.2! I will be making another part to this so make sure to follow the story. And I would also like to give a BIG thank you to everyone who is reading my stories! Have an awesome day ( it's currently snowing and raining here)!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mike woke up just early enough to make El her Eggos with strawberries and whip cream on top and get ready before she woke up.

Hop had already left the house for work leaving a note on the fridge telling El to make sure she took her medicine and didn't walk around too much AND disinfected her arms once before he got home. Mike already knew what needed to be done so he just ignored the note.

" Mike?" Eleven said groggy and was up and in the kitchen.

"El! Go lay back down I'll bring you your breakfast." She laughed. "Ugg" El playfully complained lifting her chin high, although knowing how much she needed Mikes comfort.

"It smells really good Mike!" She yelled from her room. Mike cooked her eggs, bacon, and gave her the stack of Eggos.

"Ooooo" She stared in aw as he walked in with her food.

"Here you go." He looked at her and she smiled in approvement.

El ate her food while Mike did the dishes and then took her plates and cleaned them while she got dressed.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked her while he was finishing cleaning the last plate.

"Ummm, well I obviously can't do much but we could play games, watch tv and you could teach me things."

Mike liked the idea of teaching her things so he started thinking of things to teach her.

"Ok what do you want to learn?" He asked her as he sat down on the couch turning on the tv.

"You don't exactly have to teach me anything but can you tell me things? Like I really want to know what your devastating plans for the next campaign are." El had recently really enjoyed knowing what was going to happen when the other party members didn't.

" Promise you won't tell them?" Mike already knew that she wouldn't but he enjoyed seeing her face react to the question by rolling her eyes.

"Nope. My mouth is sealed." She grinned taking her fingers to her mouth and made a zipping motion over her lips.

Mike told her, but in the middle of him explaining how terrible the Beholder is and how he hoped that they would be able to defeat it.

_Click. _

El shut the tv off and Mike looked at her, a little puzzled.

" I just want to hear you voice. The tv is distracting me."

Mike smiled giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey El?" MIke asked just before continuing, having a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah Mike?"

" Can I see your bruises?" He wondered shyly.

Eleven looked at him and carefully started to roll up her leggings to her knees revealing the blackish, purplish, and yellowish spots on her legs. Then rolling up her sleeves showing the two ugly cuts on her arms which also had a few bruises.

He took her arm carefully inspecting each bruse, tracing around them with great care. He looked at El and held her face.

"Did you not tell the party the whole truth about what happened?" Eleven was already about to cry because she knew. She knew that what she told them wasnt the whole story, and this broke her.

"N-n-no." she cryed, her breaths shaky. "Im sorry. I didn't w-want to talk about it around listening ears while we were in the hospital."

Mike pulled her into his chest laying back and asked her, "Will you please tell me? I swear I won't freakout." He really needed to know for her own good. He had so many questions, his biggest one being _why didnt she use her powers. _

He stroked her back calming her down.

"Promise me?" She looked up at him. "Swear to me you wont telly anybody till im ready?"

"I swear and I promise to you I wont tell."


	4. Chapter 4

Mike listened intently as El spoke.

"Ok...so what really happened was much more complicated than the story I told you before.

I walked out of the door and into the ally. Then the group of girls- I think there were 5 of them, walked over to me. They seemed nice… until they injected me with some sort of serum that, I dunno, deactivated my powers? That's why I didn't fight back. They told me that papa was back."

_Well shit_

Mike sat up, now terrified of what could happen to his girl. He sympathetically looked in her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"El you aren't safe here. Damn it! I knew this would happen. We need to get you out of here. We need to-"

"Mike, slow down. We are going to be fine. They have no clue where we are."

He considered this but got up to call the rest of the party.

"Mike what are you doing! I told you not to tell them!" She was furious.

Eleven didn't understand the grave danger that she was in.

"El I love you so much, so I'm not going to risk your life by keeping the truth a secret. Those girls...they are working for Brenner. Don't you understand? You could go back _there_."

She was in tears.

Mike resisted the urge to put the phone down and just hold her.

Max picked up. "Hello? Mike, what do you want? Is it El? Is she ok?"

"She is doing fine, but can you please come over and bring Lucas with you?"

"Yeah...why?"

Mike sighed, "No questions." and hung up the phone.

Mike then proceeded to call Will who called Dustin.

Once everyone was there Eleven had stopped crying and accepted the fact that Mike wasn't going to listen to her, despite protests. Mike walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "El… Tell them."

She glared at him. "Ok guys so...um...the reason your here is because...I didn't tell you the whole truth about what happened."

They weren't mad. They were just a little...well offended that she didn't just tell them the truth.

El then looked at them expecting them to throw the 'Friends don't lie' quote they have promised each other, but no, they just looked as if they were waiting for her to explain what happened.

Eleven explained what really happened. Their jaws dropped.

Dustin looked at the party, "Well...Were in deep shit."

"What are we going to do? We have to tell Hopper and Joyce!" Max, although she had never actually seen the bad men had a pretty good idea of what would happen to them.

"We will, but later." El looked down.

"Ok El listen we are going to come back later when hopper and Joyce are here and discuss this."

Will demanded.

She nodded slowly.

Dustin, Lucas, and Will left while Max stayed behind because Mike needed to go home and get a few things.

"Hey, El?" Max asked a little after Mike left "Can I tell you something that I have never told anyone?"

Eleven gave her a confused look, _Why would she want to tell me a secret? _

"Uh...sure."

"So you know how I walked out when you woke up and told us partly what happened? I will tell you but you can't tell anyone not even Mike."

El nodded.

"Before my stepdad married my mom my real dad would….physically hurt me. And give me bruises just like yours, seeing this sort of thing happen to you makes me really upset." Max tried to explain in the easiest way possible that she had been abused by her dad.

El gave her a quick glance and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Max. I had no idea." She whispered into her shoulder.

"Don't feel sorry for me, I told my mom about it and well here we are. In a brand new spot away from that shitty life," She smiled and continued, " but hey…i'm ok now and have really good friends that I can talk to if anything like that happens again." Max really adored her friends and knowing that they would all support her made her love them even more.


End file.
